takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tlaloc
Tlaloc (Traloc in the Television Series) is the Main Antagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju Video Game Series. While he only appears in a single episode of the show, his role in the Games is far greater. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen in the Video games, and Jeff Bennett in the animated series. Before the Games Prior to the games plotlines, very little is revealed about Tlaloc. He is known to have competed with Jibolba in The Great Juju Challenge 60 years ago. This would imply that he was a Great Shaman, and possibly a Great Warrior, considering most teams in The Great Juju Challenge included a taller, stronger warrior and a shorter, more magical shaman (presumably Jibolba at the time). Jibolba and Tlaloc would win the Challenge, barely beating Team Black Mist. In doing this, Tlaloc and Jibolba win the favor of the Moon Juju. Tlaloc would remain a Shaman in the Pupanunu Village until just before the events of the first game. Just before the events, Jibolba and Tlaloc are up for the Village's Head Shaman. Due to Tlaloc's use of Bad Magic, Jibolba is appointed Head Shaman. In his outrage, Tlaloc steals the Moonstones, with help from his Voodoo dolls Pins & Needles. This would rid of the Moon Juju's power. Then, Tlaloc turns the Villagers of the Pupanunu Village, and surrounding villages into Sheep, including the warrior Lok, who was destined to fulfill the prophecy to defeat Tlaloc. Only Jibolba and Tak remain unharmed, and Tak is sent on a quest to defeat Tlaloc. Tak and the Power of Juju Tlaloc appears for the first time in the Shaman's Tree in Upper Tree Village. He forces Pins and Needles to fight Tak for the Spirit Rattle. Later, he appears in the Spirit World, and he makes the shrubs push large spikes out to pop Lok's Spirit in a balloon. Tlaloc then sends Pins and Needles to stop Tak from acquiring the three moonstones. After Tak gets the three moonstones, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak, not Lok, has fulfiled the Pupanunu People's Prophecy, and he is the Mighty Warrior. The Moon Juju then sends Tak to Tlaloc. Tlaloc appears for the final time, in the Dark Temple to fight Tak. During the fight, Tlaloc uses magic spells and Nerbils to fight Tak. But, Tak kills his magical plants to kill the final big plant. During this Tlaloc turns Tak into a variety of Animals to defeat him. In the end, Tak uses his Power of Juju to turn Tlaloc into a Sheep. Then, Flora, who was turned into an Orangutan during the battle, send Tlaloc into the big plant. Tlaloc is sent flying onto the Mountain Top, surrounded by "loving" Rams. Tak and Flora walk away cheering. Tlaloc is defeated until the next game. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams During Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tlaloc is still a Sheep. He sends Tak in the Dream World (disguised as the Dream Juju) to defeat the Dream Guardian and get The Staff of Dreams, after Tak does this, Tlaloc reveals himself, and in a struggle between Tak and Pins & Needles the staff breaks into two pieces. After Tak defeats Pins and Needles, Tlaloc takes their half to plunge the world into the Dream World where Tlaloc would have great influence and power over everything. But, Tak is able to defeat Tlaloc's army of Black Sheep in Tlaloc's Sanctuary, and then knocks Tlaloc off the edge as well. Tlaloc appears as himself in the Dream World, were he returns to his normal form, and abducts Tak through a rift. Then Tak and Tlaloc each transform into Dream Guardian Creatures, and fight. After Tak defeats him, he restores the Staff and returns it to the real Dream Guardian. Then back in the real world, Tak, Jibolba, Lok, and Dead Juju rejoice that Tlaloc is finally defeated. But then, Tlaloc returns and admits that he cannot defeat Tak and that he is the Mighty Warrior of the Pupanunu People. But, he then petrifies Lok, Jibolba, and Dead Juju and attacks them. Tak must constantly switch bodies with them to protect them, as Tlaloc uses Nightmare Creatures to attack them. After Tak finally defeats Tlaloc, Tak wakes up, revealing that Tak has been asleep for 16 days, implying nothing happened. But, before the credits role, Tlaloc's army of Black Sheep are seen running, implying that it did happen, or will happen. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tlaloc has a small role. His role is reduced to expand from the typical storyline, and so there could be a new antagonist brought in. First he appears to form a truce with Tak and give him a new power. He then pretends to give Lok a power to shut him up. He is shown a little later with Jibolba reminicing about when they both won The Great Juju Challenge over 60 years prior. Tlaloc in his human form implies that the events of the second game didn't happen when Tak thought, or they occured inbetween the events of both games. Boss Battle Themes From Tak 1|left Trivia *It is believed that Tlaloc was excluded as a boss in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, as a way to reinvent the series, although no further games were created *In the gba version of the first game, for comic relief, Tlaloc's skull hat is apparently too big for his head and will slide down his face occassionally. *He shares the same name as the Aztec Rain god. Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' (as Traloc) **''A Shaman's Shaman'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' (as Traloc) Category:Bosses